


The Witch's Tale

by Libika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, M/M, Romance, Witch boys AU, Witches, hetteh-spegetteh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: After the loss of his familiar, Yuuri Katsuki lost his motivation for magic, though he longed for it every day. Until one day, help comes in the form of Viktor Nikiforov, one of the greatest witches to have existed. But fate doesn't always send gifts, and Yuuri will have to face a danger he thought long gone...





	The Witch's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is a fanfiction based on the amazing AU created by Jacki ( hetteh-spegetteh.tumblr.com) who has also done fanarts for this fic while I was writing it! It's a little thingy that I'm doing for fun and to thank Jacki for being awesome and kind to me (I'm so not worthy my dude haha)! 
> 
> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter, and please keep in mind that English isn't my native language!

Magic is about so much more than a few well-said spells and potions brewed to perfection. You could have read all the grimoires in the world, mastered the arts of chanting, spell casting and potion making and yet, it still wouldn't be enough to consider you a fully fledged witch. You see, magic is first and foremost about believing. For example, there was – about a hundred or so years ago – a witch who was respected by his peers and seen as a genius, for he could brew all sorts of mixtures and concoctions, possessing on top of that an excellent memory. Yet, when his brother was attacked by a poisonous creature, he couldn't do a thing to save him despite having brewed the appropriate remedy. It was because, deep down inside his heart, he couldn't believe he could do it. We all have our moments of self-doubt but even if you don't believe you can do it, you've got to believe in your own abilities.

 

And if you managed to do it once, then you can do it again.

 

And just because you failed or weren't that good to begin with doesn't mean you can't change. After all, fairies used to loathe witches and witches responded in kind, yet now they are on friendly terms. The occasional accident or “thank you” aside that is. Or the one time a certain witch decided that it was a good idea to get drunk with Lord Oberon – the king of fairies himself – while knowing perfectly that it would end up badly. And by badly, I am not implying that dozens of fairies and witches alike ended up being hit by spells thrown by two powerful drunkards.

 

But do not worry. No one got badly hurt. At least not this time. It was better than a cruel, bloody war that ended with too many lost lives and an endless series of coffins.

 

My, where were we again?

 

Ah yes.

 

As we were saying, no matter what ordeals you may have faced, even if you gave up on some of your ambitions and dreams, you must never give up on yourself. Each and every witch is capable of achieving something great, amazing, stellar and so on. Although, you have to admit that some witches need a little help, either from a friend or a complete stranger or the dead or that one guy you talked out of jumping into the river at night because his girlfriend dumped him for the witch next door – said river being full of mischievous sea witches who absolutely love to tease others until they cry. Not that I speak from experience, it's only something I know thanks to the friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a cousin of a uncle of an acquaintance.

 

But where were we again?

 

Oh yeah, magic. Witches.

 

Well, perhaps it's time to actually start telling you this story the way most tales are told. By starting from the very beginning.

 

You see, this story isn't about any witch, but about a simple, kind and incredibly gifted one who never had much faith in himself despite being admired by his peers.

 

For once upon a time, there lived a young man known as Yuuri Katsuki. He was a gentle witch who lived in his village with others of his kind, and was known – although he would deny it to the grave – as one of the greatest witches of his generation. He was powerful, promising, full of potential yet failed to see it. His magical abilities were beyond compare and yet there he was, a sad, sorrowful little thing whose magic was at risk of fading away, for grief could destroy one's life and dreams, weaken to the point of no return one's magic. Unfortunately, Yuuri faced many trials and saddening ordeals in his life and one of them was simply too much for the poor young man.

 

And as he thought of giving up, destiny decided – for once – to come to his aid. In its own strange and painful way.

 

After all, even the most terrible catastrophe can turn out to be a gift or at the very least, transform itself into a golden opportunity to gain back the confidence that you lost and most of all realise that even when you don't believe in yourself, there'll always be someone to help you do so and get you back on your feet. Even when you think you are on your own, even if you get your heart broken, you're not alone and shouldn't have to shoulder a heavy burden by yourself. And that though the past is never erased nor forgotten

 

Yuuri eventually learnt this, as he let himself be embraced by the love others felt for him. He also learnt that some times, it's okay to let yourself be helped by others.

 

 

*

 

_The forest, usually so dark and unwelcoming at night, was illuminated by thousands of fireflies as a calm, cool breeze touched him. He walked and walked, he'd been walking for hours now. He was sweating and tired and wasn't sure he could even focus on his surroundings anymore – didn't I pass by this tree? Weren't there crystals and basil here? - and yet, he kept on moving forward. He was looking for something, yet was so tired, one might think he'd collapse any time soon. Yet despite his torn skirt and bloody arms – for he did not pay attentions to the thorns on his way – he kept going, desperately calling out the name of his precious companion. The little creature was strong, but unbelievably fragile without its master. He didn't know where his little familiar had run off to. Only that he had sensed a threat – Yuuri only saw a shadow, hiding behind the bushes – yet as soon as his familiar sensed it, he ran towards the forest against his master's orders._

 

_As he kept moving, trying to sense Vicchan's presence with his magic, he still felt puzzled by the whole thing._

 

_Never has his familiar disobeyed him._

 

_Yuuri grew more and more worried by the minute, desperately looking for a sign, a sound from his familiar. Ever since he entered the forest, he had a bad feeling. A strange, inexplicable feeling of uneasiness. He wanted it to be over as soon as possible, find Vicchan and get out of there as soon as possible. This part of the forest was dangerous, for you could barely see where you put your feet and the only source of light was nothing but fireflies – and despite how numerous they were, it was barely enough. Yuuri decided to use one last spell, trying to locate his familiar once again. Nothing. Not even the faintest bit of presence. It was then that Yuuri noticed a small, tiny patch of light within the darkness. He had never wandered that far, even as a child his curiosity never got the better of him when it concerned the forest._

 

_There, he could see crystals and flowers blooming – and yet, wasn't it night time? - and a small pond. The moon was reflected on the water's surface and seemed to light up the whole place. A full moon, a blessed time for magic and creation but also for dark creatures. Mesmerised by the view, Yuuri almost forgot the reason he got here but quickly resumed his search. He was exhausted, as if someone – or something – was using his magic instead. Only his familiar could, but Vicchan only did it if it was an emergency. Was he in danger? Was he fighting this strange shadow they saw earlier that day? Was he injured? All these questions and no answer, only the growing fear that his precious friend was fighting something unknown and was in danger._

 

“ _Vicchan! Where are you? Why did you run off so quickly? Please come back and let's go home, it's too dangerous to stay here!” He called and called but nothing came._

 

“ _Vicchan!” His voice was starting to get hoarse from all the screaming, yet he kept going._

 

“ _Vicchan!” It was starting to take a toll on him, he was panicked beyond measure as he kept walking and yelling his companion's name._

 

“ _Vicch-” Until his feet touched something. He knelt down to see what it was, and as he held it in his hand, the horror only grew. A small, soft and bloodied pawn, freshly cut. As he paid more attention to his surroundings, he noticed a thin trail of blood by the pond, with bits of flesh along it and a single collar. Yuuri didn't want to think about the worst, telling himself that Vicchan was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Vicchan was fine. He wasn't hurt. He was okay. And yet, as he held the tiny pawn in his hand and followed the trail, he knew that he couldn't deny that the worst had happened. He couldn't sense anything. Nor the creature's presence, nor his familiar's presence._

 

_He could sense nothing, and in such a case, nothing was much worse than something._

 

_Pushing through the bushes by the pond, he finally noticed a small silhouette barely standing on the grass. Yuuri quickly rushed to it, able to recognise his familiar no matter the circumstances._

 

“ _Vicchan! I finally found you! Let's go home and I'll patch you up in no time, now come he...re.” and was frozen in place. The body that was barely standing fell by its master's feet, and only by falling down on his knees could Yuuri notice the absolute carnage that became of his little one's body. Vicchan was covered in cuts, blood oozing from the wounds and not a single part of his body had been sparred. Aside from a missing pawn, some cuts were so deep you could faintly see the bone. He wasn't moving anymore. Wasn't happily jumping into his arms nor was he simply sleeping. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be happening. Just yesterday was a happy day, so why did today and onwards have to be this heartbreaking? He was there, completely quiet, no tears willing to drop, for he wasn't completely sure he understood what was happening._

 

“ _Come on, it's time to go home...” he gently nudged him, yet to no avail._

 

_No answer, no happy barking._

 

“ _Vicchan, please get up...”_

 

_Nothing, only blood covering his hands and a motionless body by him._

 

_And slowly..._

 

_Slowly..._

 

_Slowly it dawned on him._

 

_His throat felt tight and his eyes were burning. “Vi...cchan? Plea...se...” He let his tears flow freely, one by one has he held the little body in his arms. He didn't care that he was covered in blood, that he was tired and had been walking and running for hours nor that he should go home soon. Or that most of his magic had been used up by Vicchan. As he wept for the loss of his dear friend and trustful companion, he faintly sensed the presence of a seal. And realised once again how much his familiar had done for him, even going as far as sacrificing his life for him. But all that was left was a young, lifeless body to bury and nothing to remember by but memories, a pawn and a broken collar. He'd never see his friend again nor play with him in the sun again._

 

_Red and black. These were all the colours he could see. The brown fur of his familiar, once so soft to the touch, was covered in blood and even Vicchan's eyes had been clawed out. Whatever he fought against, this creature had decided to be sadistic beyond measure in its last moments. Watching and holding such a small body – and even thinking about the small coffin he'd have to put him in – broke his spirit. He felt weak and desperate._

 

_For a witch to lose their familiar is to lose a part of their heart, their soul._

 

_Yuuri could feel all too clearly his heart break like glass, as he cradled the wrecked body in his arms. He wept and wept for such a long time, he eventually collapsed on the grass as a voice called out for him._

 

“ _Hey are you okay?! Can you hear-”_

 

_And nothing._

 

 

 

Yuuri woke up abruptly, panting heavily as he gripped his bed sheets. He was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his temples as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't know why he had such a terrible dream again, why such a dreadful memory had to be relived once again. Though it was fitting that he he had it, for even now, he couldn't forget – could never forget – how he failed to protect his familiar, how utterly powerless he had been and still was to this day. Still trying to recover from his nightmare, Yuuri flicked his wrist to light up the nearest candles. Standing up, he cleaned himself with a cloth as he moved towards his bedroom's window. Opening it, he let the cool, night breeze in. The village was quiet, aside from the herb peddler coming back from a long journey – with cases upon cases of plants and items that couldn't be found here – and a few birds already chirping.

 

Purples and oranges mingling in the sky and strokes of blue.

 

Since it was still dark, any light or bright patch amidst the darkness stood out. The lights in Leo's shop – as he put all the herbs and potions he bought and made on the shelves – were like little stars in the night sky. Even from his own bedroom upstairs he could see Leo's and Guang Hong's silhouettes inside. Perhaps he should visit them today, although he knew what they'd say if they saw him now. Dark circles under his eyes and a constant air of melancholy about him. He didn't want others to be worried or pity him. But he couldn't deny how atrocious his situation was. Every morning, every day, every night, it was the same old – tiring, exhausting – routine. He'd make his potions and bring them to his clients as usual, he'd read books on the theory of magic without an ounce of motivation and then go to sleep. Though it was only recently that the nightmares started to become more and more frequent.

 

No matter how clearly he remembered the events, his memory of what happened after was nothing but a blur. He couldn't remembered who brought him back to his house, who buried his familiar nor who was calling him back then. But he didn't care.

 

And Vicchan's death anniversary was slowly approaching as well.

 

Months, weeks of nightmares were awaiting him.

 

He let out a sigh as he got ready to get dressed and wash his face, all the while trying to remember what he was supposed to do today. He looked at the letter pined on the wall, right by his bed and let himself smile for once in a while. _“I may not be a great witch, but at least I still have friends who're here for me.”_ Right there on the wall, next to the letter he had received yesterday, were various gifts his friends had given him. An eternal rose from Yuri, and although the fairy would deny it to his grave, he adored Yuuri and would do anything for him. Though not without some complains and foul words. Drawings from Minami, a young witch in training who once said to him “that he was the greatest witch in the entire world and that no one could be better” right next to rare seashells that Christophe gave him. There even was a picture of Leo and Guang Hong, from their shop opening.

 

They had invited so many people, and even Viktor – who lived in a different city at the time – had managed to come. He didn't remember talking to him, but they did acknowledge each other. Although this memory was dear to him, the party had taken place right before Vicchan's death and at the time, he hadn't been able to fully enjoy himself or the company of the man he admired most. He had been too shy, and now, this lovely memory was tainted by the sorrow that had followed it. As he was on his way to start his usual routine – dressing up, trying to calm down after a nightmare and study his old grimoires, take care of his plants – his head, filled with thoughts of his beloved familiar one second and then by Viktor the second. He had admired him for so long, yet never managed to muster up the courage to talk to him.

 

He felt foolish.

 

Ever since he was a child, he worshipped Viktor, dreaming to one day walk side by side with him and that they'll both be spoken of in history books. He didn't dream of glory or riches. He simply wanted to be on the same stage, walk the same path as his idol and have enough skills and power to help those who cannot defend themselves. Because like this, he would be able to prevent tragedies such as the one that had befallen him. _“But I can't do anything. I'm an ordinary witch who can barely control their own magic, let alone do great things. I can't summon a magical creature, I can't cast offensive spells anymore and mine weren't strong or useful to begin with. But I can still try to help others in any way I can.”_ Though he didn't believe in himself, he still wanted to try to do something to help those in need. Yet confidence is key in magic. Yes, confidence and most of all, love. Yuuri didn't feel that way towards himself. He didn't believe enough. He didn't love himself enough and the ghost of guilt still loomed over him.

 

Still lost in thoughts, it was only a few minutes later that he noticed that a small, rather frustrated being was tugging his sleeve. Said being happened to be a beautiful, small creature known as a fairy. And fairies were reputed for their manners as well as their delicate appearances.

 

“Damn it you dumbass, it was about time you notice me! Do you know how fucking long I've been trying to call you?!” The blond fairy seemed furious, yet Yuuri talked to him with the calm tone of those who are used to their friends' temper.

 

“I'm sorry Yuri, I didn't notice you. I was just...thinking about something.” Despite his frustration, Yuri let go of his friend's sleeve and sat on his shoulder. He was a young fairy, who constantly got teased by king Oberon himself – the latter's favourite pastime was to push Yuri's buttons and affectionally pester him about his boyfriend – and spent most of his time with Yuuri when he wasn't with Otabek.

 

“You're still thinking about it, huh...” At Yuuri's lack of response, he knew he was right. “Look, you can't blame yourself all the damn time. It wasn't your fault.” Yuuri didn't want to answer, so he simply nodded. It was only then that Yuri decided to break the silence and tell him why he was there in the first place, since it was unusual for him to come see the witch this early in the morning. Though before doing so, he planted a little kiss on Yuuri's cheek. “Hey, you've got us. And if you decide to quit being a witch, I swear on Oberon's sword that I'll hunt you down and lock you up in a dungeon. Understood?” Yuuri knew his friend didn't literally mean that, but considering that it's Yuri – the fairy whose offensive spells were so violent one might wonder if he truly was one – he didn't want to take any chances.

 

“I'll be okay, don't worry...Yurio.” He couldn't help calling him that. And while Yuri was fuming, he still cracked a smile. He'd rather have Yuuri call him by that annoying nickname than see him on the verge of crying. “By the way, it's unusual for you to come so early. Did you have something important to tell me?” Yuri flew off his shoulder to fly in front of him.

 

“While I was flying by the beach this morning, I met Phichit. He said that he has something very important to tell you. He was speaking too damn quickly, but from what I understood, it has something to do with a grimoire he's had for a while now.” Yuuri was a bit puzzled as to what Phichit wanted to show him. “Not only that, but apparently, Viktor's been looking for you, asking every person who knows you. He asked Phichit and even the perverted merfolk.” And by perverted merfolk, he meant Christophe. Now, Yuuri was even more puzzled. Why would someone he barely knew be looking for him. “I didn't know you two knew each other.”

 

 

“We don't...Why would he be looking for me?” _“I'm nothing special. Why would Viktor even bother looking for me when we never even talked?”_ While he talked to Yuri, he prepared a bag to visit Phichit. For once, his usual routine wasn't as boring as it was normally and perhaps he needed some fresh air from time to time. He packed some books that he forgot to return to him and some biscuits since Phichit often pestered him to eat his cooking. Even though Yuuri told him to contact him by mirror only if it was an emergency or if he wanted to visit. And sugar cookies were an emergency for his friend apparently.

 

“I don't even know myself, to be honest. From what Phichit told me he's been looking for you for quite a while too, since you don't come to festivals and gatherings anymore.” Although his tone was nonchalant, he clearly was worried and was lecturing him in his own way. _“Everyone miss you, you idiot. You don't have to always be your own.”_ But he couldn't find it in himself to straight out lecture Yuuri or be harsh, despite his usual temper. He knew he could be a brat and was much worse in the past, but no matter how harsh he was, Yuuri always welcomed him with open arms and would often let him stay in his house – and use his jewelry box as a bed – when he didn't want to attend his lessons.

 

He never turned his back on him, even when he was annoying.

 

_He could still picture it. When they met for the first time, he was badly wounded because he got too close to a wolf. And like an idiot, he didn't use any magic. He would have been done for if Yuuri and Vicchan hadn't found him that day. He would have been left in the forest to bleed his life away until Oberon sent someone to find him. And since then, Yuuri has only showed him kindness. He healed him in no time, let him stay with him, introduced him to his friends – though he was a bit scared of his temper at first – and never lost his patience. While he'd never admit it, Yuuri had a gift. It was not just his magic, but his very being that drew him to the witch. He was a giver and always tried his best to help those around him._

 

_No one could fool a fairy, for they could see your very soul, and Yuuri was the sun, giving life to those who crossed his path._

 

“ _So I'll help him. I'll make sure he doesn't give up on magic and if that means dragging Viktor here, then I'll do that.”_ He kept on quietly watching over Yuuri, as the latter was getting his broom, before joining him by the door. Suddenly, Yuuri stopped in his tracks by the doorway downstairs. “What's wrong? Aren't you going to see Phichit?”

 

“I am, but I feel like I've forgotten something.” He tried to think about it thoroughly. He had his broom and bag, his jewels and charms and his newest skirt had been ironed the day before. Then what did he possibly forget? It was only then that Yuri, after taking a good look at his friend realised what was missing. And decided to show this realisation with a good, old-fashioned, Yuri-esque groan. And a expression that might as well say “how in the world did you forget that”. “What are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Yuuri.” said Yuri, completely deadpan.

 

“What?”

 

“Your glasses, idiot.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“You forgot your glasses.”

 

“Oh. Let me guess, they're on my head again, aren't they?”

 

“Yup.” Yuuri chuckled lightly at his own embarrassment as he put them on and beckoned Yuri to come sit on his shoulder. Since Yuri had an errand to run for his grandfather anyways, he decided to accompany Yuuri for a little while. At least make part of the way not as lonely as it could be. Looking at this house once again, Yuri was still as amazed as he had been the first time. It was a typical house for a witch, with books stacked everywhere, candles, protection charms by the windows and crystals glistening on the working desk. There were even vines by the window, which were reputed for their support to fairy magic. He remembered that it wasn't always there, and that Yuuri planted it only when he started to visit him regularly. It truly was a magical place, where he could feel at ease.

 

It felt like home.

 

As they went out and Yuuri checked that nothing was wrong with his broom – last time he forgot to check, some children had put a charm on it which made his hair change colours constantly for a day – a voice called out for him.

 

“Ah, Yuuri! Wait a minute!” He turned to see Guang Hong walking towards him, his usual peaceful aura surrounding him like an halo of light. Wood nymphs were known to be even more ethereal than fairies, their smiles were seen as blessings and they were rather peaceful creatures. Unless you tried to hurt someone they care for. Then you will know how strong and utterly terrifying the powers of nature can be. As such, they were as adored as they were feared, and Guang Hong was no exception. Although Yuuri remembered him saying that he hoped to never have to use them, since not only does it requires a lot of power, but it would also mean that someone he loves is in danger. “Are you going to see Phichit?”

 

“Yes Guang Hong. Do you want me to give him something?” The little nymph nodded and gave him a large bouquet of white lilies. Charmed with a protection spell of course. While he knew who they were for, Yuuri couldn't help but crack a smile as he gently patted his friend's head. “These are lovely.” The nymph gave him a sweet smile of his own, cheeks painted pink as usual.

 

“I know that it's been a while since it happened, but his mother always took such great care of us when she was still here. Even when my parents died and no one wanted to take me in, she let me stay with her.” a hint of melancholy could be felt in his voice. “She deserves the best flowers possible.” Yuuri could only nod, knowing all too well how lonely Guang Hong had been as a child, and that Phichit's mother was the closest thing he ever had to one. The battles and conflicts between fairies and witches had taken so many lives. It wasn't rare for other species, be it nymphs or mermaids, to end up in the crossfire. And even though they were all children or young teenagers when the war had just ended, all of them felt like they hold some sort of responsibility in the matter. Even though it had been over twelve years since that bloody war, they could still remember it. And though their parents, for those who were lucky enough to still have them, tried to keep a cheerful, optimistic façade, they were all scarred one way or another.

 

As for them, they managed to forget about it by sticking together.

 

They hadn't seen the worst of it, but their parents did. And Yuuri's own parents could still recall some of the most gruesome moments. For fairies, despite their manners and size, possessed as much magical power as witches, if not more. And when witches and fairies alike decided to clash, the results could be devastating. Though it was partly to Hiroko and Toshiya's efforts, and those of other witches, nymphs and fairies that the war had ended, they still felt guilty about what happened. Yuuri could still remember how his little village used to be in ruins when his parents and him arrived there. When he thought about it, it was when he first met Oberon, who had just become king after his father's death during the war.

Tiamat, leader of the witches, succeeded to his father as well after the war, having just turned eighteen at the time. Oberon and him had been friends for a long time, and made to each other and their people a promise to never repeat their fathers' mistakes. To this day, the royal archives remain sealed and unaccessible, for only Tiamat possessed the keys.

 

Originally, the fairies' “capital” was near the kingdom's, but he decided to move it here, finding it more peaceful. Fairies still lived there though, from what Yuri told him, and this was how Yuri knew Viktor as well, sending each other letters from time to time.

 

Yuuri couldn't help but think of Viktor, who was sixteen when it ended.

 

It was then that he felt something tug his sleeve again.

 

“Oi, Yuuri! Are you okay there? You were spacing out.” Yuri's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“I'm okay. I was just thinking.” He gave his friends a smile to reassure them. Guang Hong and Yuuri both nodded in a way that said “we don't believe any of this, but it'll do for now.” The former looked at the clock tower.

 

“I am so late! I was supposed to help Leo with the deliveries, and I'm already late!” He was going to run to the shop, but stopped in his tracks. “It was nice to see you Yuuri, Yurio too! And greet Christophe for me too!” He went back to the shop at full speed. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle, as he put the flowers in his bag and got his broom ready. At least, he could still use it. Ever since Vicchan's death, he had lost his motivation for magic and yet at the same time, he longed for it every day. Perhaps he needed a push from someone. Then, as he hopped on his broom, Yuri on his shoulder, a thought crossed his mind.

 

“ _No. That would be too good to be true.”_

 

“What are you thinking about?” Yuri asked him.

 

“I just imagined something funny. It would be hilarious if Viktor of all people suddenly barged into my house and told me that he'd train me with a huge grin on his face.” Yuuri was chuckling once again, the thought forcing him to think of something else than Vicchan or his “weak” magic. “He would say loud and clear : Yuuri! Starting from today, I'll train you and make you stronger than anyone else!” He finished his imitation with a sigh. “Well, it's only a thought. There's no way it'll ever happen.” While Yuuri stayed silent, Yuri couldn't help but think about it.

 

“ _The thing is, it sounds like something he'd do.”_

 

And then he remembered that Viktor's been asking for Yuuri's whereabouts.

 

Putting two and two together, he hit his face with his hand.

 

“ _Oh damn it, he's going to do that. Word for word, I know it. But if it gives this idiot his motivation back, then I guess I can stand an even bigger idiot in the village.”_

 

Both witch and fairy in deep thoughts and in the air, they did not notice the figure below them, walking towards the village. A broom in one hand, bags floating behind him and a dog happily following him.

 

 

*

Viktor realised that despite Phichit’s instructions, he was completely lost. He’d been walking for such a long time in the forest. To the point where he didn’t even know which directions he took. Well, no matter how, it wasn’t his fault that this village was surrounded by such a dense forest. How different from the snow covered plains of his own city. His town, covered in snow most of the year and which melody of childish laugher and snowballs being thrown was the sweetest. He’d been away from his town for less than a week, travelling and gathering information, and travelling. He felt bad for not remembering where that village was, when it wasn't the first time he had to go there.

 

“Still, it's practically been a year!” The witch complained. “Of course I wouldn't be able to remember it correctly, right Makkachin? Because of Yakov and all his “missions” , I wasn't able to come here for a year!” The familiar by his side barked in agreement. “I really hope that Yuuri will like me, you know. I even know what I'm going to say, he'll be swooning, I tell you!” Viktor was excited at the prospect of seeing Yuuri again, though he didn't know that the latter absolutely had no memory of talking to him. He felt like a little boy again, and thinking of Yuuri was much better than having to think about the war or how lonely he was. Although the one thing he was mainly thinking about at the moment was how lost he was.

 

He had tried using his broom to search the area again, and though he could see a village in the distance, he always grew too tired to fly, and had to resume on foot. He still remembered this forest, with its countless flowers and crystals, each casting its light on him. _“It's a shame I don't get to see this everyday.”_ As he kept on walking, he noticed some fairies watching him and waving at him. He returned the kindness. Fairies and witches were friends now after all. It was then that a fairy, that he recognised, despite their brief meeting.

 

“Ah, Otabek!” He waved at a young fairy reading a book, who turned his head to look at him. His clothes were different from the rest. More jewels and precious stones, earrings made of the finest crystals. The fairy prince in all his glory. He said something Viktor couldn't quite catch to the other fairies and flew towards the witch.

 

“Yura told me you'd be visiting Yuuri, but I see that you're lost...” Viktor couldn't deny that, he did have a point. At this point though, he was silently praying that Otabek could lead him there. “And before you ask, yes, I can show you the way.” The witch felt a relief beyond words. Otabek sat on Viktor's shoulder and told him that he'd do this best to guide him from there. “Before we head there, go this way first.” He pointed a small patch of bushes a few steps ahead. “You're going to faint if you don't eat or drink anything. There are berries and a river there.”

 

“Thanks for helping me, Otabek.” Viktor gently tapped the fairy's head, and while Otabek wasn't used to it, he didn't mind it. “If I hadn't met you, I would have been here until tomorrow morning.”

 

“You're welcome. It's normal.” Viktor gave him a smile as he picked up some berries and munched on them, his mouth completely red with juice dripping down his chin. Otabek looked at him for a good while, thinking that if no one knew better, one would have a hard time believing that this joyful idiot was one of the greatest witches of his generation, responsible for the creation of numerous spells and grimoires. And an ice magic genius, capable of manipulating it perfectly. But, the fairy supposed, this was why he was so charming. He didn't care about what others thought of him, whether they idolised him or despised him with a passion. Only the opinion of those he loved was important to him. The rest was none of his concern.

 

“Ah, I am so excited to see Yuuri again!” Viktor being as happy as a teenager thinking of his crush reminded Otabek of his own relationship with Yuri, and while he was not as vocal as the witch when it came to his feelings, he could understand this feeling of giddiness one could feel when thinking about their love. But he wasn't going to talk to Viktor about this – it would be too embarrassing for his own good – he'd leave those sweet words for Yuri. As they walked and ate, Otabek kept on listening to Viktor's rambling, the latter talking again and again about Yuuri or to let Viktor speak :

 

“The most beautiful and strongest witch I've ever met!”

 

The witch and the fairy enjoyed their pleasant, albeit tiring, walk.

 

 

*

 

 

_He flew and flew away from his kingdom, past the barrier that protected it and the trees that surrounded it, unaware of the dangers he could face. It was a constant mantra beaten into his head. Never go to the forest late at night. Not yet. You’re too weak. You can’t control your magic yet; you need to train more. The wolves will eat you alive, you don’t have enough power to scare them away. Every day. Every week. They called him a prodigy, the grandson of the great Nikolai Plisetsky. But he knew how some of them were nice to him simply out of respect for his grandfather. And even Nikolai knew it, yet couldn’t do anything to stop their gossip, for while they kept a sweet façade in public, behind closed doors the truth was something else altogether. He knew that there were fairies who truly liked him and enjoyed his company, but he couldn’t help but let those words get to him, slowly poisoning his mind._

 

 

“ _An arrogant brat.”_

 

 

“ _He only does what he wants because he’s Oberon’s pet.”_

 

 

“ _Isn’t he dating Oberon’s son? I’m sure he’s taking advantage of it, I’m sure…”_

 

 

_He couldn’t even defend himself anymore. Last time he did, Otabek had to intervene. And for the prince himself to get involved in petty town gossip…it only made things worse. He needed to get away from them. He needed some fresh air, even if that meant not seeing his best friend or his grandfather or even Oberon for a while. He just wanted to be alone and think about what to do, because quite frankly, he just felt angry and lost now. As he flew, he realised that he could sense a strong presence of witch magic. “There’s probably a village nearby…how long was I flying?” But from what he could see, it would most likely take him another hour or two, to even get there._

 

_After all, even though the conflict between fairies and witched was no more, and had been so for years, the fairies still wished to keep their distances. Although they have gotten friendlier, and hopefully it would stay that way._

 

 

_Flying and flying._

 

 

_And flying._

 

 

_He was starting to feel exhausted. He still was a young fairy, who didn’t know how to properly manage his powers – despite his training and his potential – and becoming tired meant having less and less control over it. And he didn’t bother to take any food. It was only then that he heard the one thing he feared the most. A wolf. Normally, it wouldn’t be hard to ward off, especially if it sensed that you were a magical being and more than capable of killing it if you wanted to. But he was tired. And weak. An easy prey for a wolf. He tried to fly as fast as he could towards the village, but his wings were at their limits. Falling down, he barely managed to dodge the wolf’s claws. Yet despite his best attempts, its claws managed to wound him in the end._

 

_Blood dripping down his chest, dripping down his wings._

 

_He was scared and he couldn’t move and that wolf was still there. He was going to step on him like he was nothing more than a weak insect._

 

_He closed his eyes, too tired to even care._

 

_A voice slowly fading in the distance._

 

“ _Get away from him! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Oh no, I must go see Leo, he’ll help me patch you up…”_

 

_._

 

_._

 

_._

 

_He woke up facing an unknown ceiling, comfortably laying on velvet. He was still tired, but from what he could see, he was in a jewellery box. A small, red patch of silk was covering him. It felt like a dream. The glistening crystals and jewels – rings, bracelets, necklaces with precious stones, practically oozing with magic. A witch’s house. It was only now, after observing his surroundings for a long time, that he noticed that not only his torso had been bandaged but even the cuts on his back had been healed. He tried to stand up, but he still felt sore._

 

 

“ _Hi there, you’re finally awake!” He turned his head to see his saviour. A young witch, with his little familiar in his arms and a bright smile on his lips. Just like all witches, he was wearing a long skirt with god knows how many flowers on it and seemed nice enough. “I am sorry I had to put you in my jewellery box, I hope you didn’t find it too uncomfortable.” He walked closer, put his dog on the ground and kneeled by the box. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, a witch from this village. I found you in the forest yesterday and a friend of mine helped me patch you up. You should rest for at least a whole day, and it won't scar.” Yuri wasn’t used to being watched so closely, and not by a witch, he couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks. “No need to be embarrassed! How cute!” The witch was chuckling, which only made Yuri redder._

 

“ _Sh- Shut up! I am not embarrassed! Not at all!”_

 

“ _I see you haven’t lost your voice. I was almost worried!” Yuuri didn’t lose his patience. And it was then that Yuri noticed that he should at least thank the person before him, instead of being rude._

 

“ _Uh, I-” He really wasn’t used to this. And to top it all, he was embarrassed to have been saved by a complete stranger._

 

“ _Yes?”_

 

“ _Thanks for saving me.” He quietly said, as red as ever and looking away from his saviour. When he finally looked up, the witch was still smiling._

 

“ _You’re welcome, hum…” Yuri realised that he hadn’t given his name._

 

“ _Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.” He was still a bit weary, but he somehow felt like Yuuri could be trusted. “It’s uh…it’s nice to meet you.”_

 

“ _It’s my pleasure, Yuri. And feel free to stay here as long as you need to.” He seemed to be thinking for a while before finally speaking up. “I don’t mean to intrude, but why were you so far from your town? When I found you, you were hungry and wounded. Surely they must be people who have noticed that you were missing…” Upon the fairy’s lack of response, he decided to continue. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, you don’t know me after all.” After he short pause, he went on ahead. “You probably have your reasons. But just so you know, you're safe here.”_

 

_Yuri spoke up._

 

 

“ _A lot of people speak behind my back and others always boss me around and tell me what to do. I just…wanted some time off.” He gripped his sheet, feeling more frustrated at himself. “But all I did was prove them right. I’m stupid and I probably worried gramps, Otabek and even Oberon...” He could feel the tears coming up. “I’m so damn stupid!” And he felt angrier at himself for crying like this, in front of a complete stranger. Even angrier for just pouring out his feelings like this, to someone he barely knew yet to whom he owed his life. Only did he stop when he felt a finger gently patting his head. The gentle patting reminded him of his grandfather, who'd always do this whenever he felt down._

 

“ _Listen. I can understand why you wanted to get away, but next time you should be more careful. You could have died out there. And as for these people gossiping, let them do so. I’m sure you have a lot of potential, so prove them all wrong.” Yuuri was still thinking about what to say. “I guess it sounds cliché, but I'm sure you're much stronger than all of them.” Though Yuuri didn't know why, he already liked this young fairy, and genuinely wanted to help him. He kept on patting his head, yet it didn't not seem to stop the tears._

 

_Yuri was still crying, and his nose was starting to run as well. “I know, but sometimes, it just gets hard.” He was rubbing his eyes, which were starting to get red and puffy. “Grandpa always tells me that they're just jealous fuckers and I shouldn't care about them but...I can't block what they say.”_

 

_Yuuri thought about it for a long time and then spoke up again. “Then next time you want to rest, come here. I’ll open the window for you and you can stay here for as long as you want. And just in case I'm not here, I'll tell you the spell you need to use.” Yuri was going to say something, but the witch cut him. “But next time, warn Oberon and anyone that needs to be warned. There are people who love you and I’m sure they’ll understand.” Yuri couldn’t believe it. Did it mean that he made a friend? He nodded, too tired for another outburst. “Good. Now, why don’t we try to get to know each other? I wouldn't mind being your friend.”_

 

_As the fairy got ready to answer, his stomach growled. Yuuri chuckled, deciding to continue their conversation later. “I'll bring you something to eat, just wait here.” He stood up and then talked to Vicchan. “Keep him company while I make dinner.” The dog happily barked, as he kneeled by the nightstand. Though Yuri couldn't quite understand familiars, this one seemed to like him, even going as far as licking his cheek. Well, his cheek and hair along with it._

 

_The fairy felt happier than he did in days._

_._

_._

_._

_A few days later, a worried Otabek came to find Yuri. From what the witch understood, he'd been searching for him for quite a while, and even Nikolai was worried sick. Even those who spoke behind Yuri's back had tried to find him, worried about him. He hugged him, made sure he was okay and thanked Yuuri for his help. And as Yuri came back with his friend, eager to see his new friend again. Friend he’d later tell of his first kiss with Otabek and how Oberon caught them afterwards, laughing and telling Nikolai that he won his bet. Or how he was tired of his lessons. When he simply needed someone to vent to. And all the playful banter with the witch, who somehow never lost it when he called him an idiot, dumbass, moron, dummy or any colourful name. Yuuri always welcomed others and let them open to him, yet had a hard time doing the same. Even with those he cared for._

 

“Yeah. No matter what, you were always here for me.” He whispered. _“I really hope that Viktor will be able to do something. He's not the kind of guy to give up easily, but he's really bad when it comes to dealing with other people's feelings...”_

 

Still in the air, with Yuri on his shoulder, Yuuri questioned him.

 

“Did you say something Yurio?” Yuri only stopped his daydreaming at the sound of his friend's voice.

 

“It was nothing.” He just noticed what Yuuri had said. “And stop calling me that, dumbass!” He said it with no malice. It was part of their friendship after all. “I have to go soon. Greet Phichit and the merfolks for me, will ya?” Yet, before he could fly off his friend's shoulder, Yuuri stopped him.

 

“Since we're halfway there, why don't you come with me?”

 

“I have something to do, so maybe next time.” Yuri couldn't tell him that Viktor of all people was going to barge into his life, he'd rather have it remain a surprise. Although Yuuri had somehow managed to predict how it would turn out. _“And obviously, even if that balding idiot managed to find Yuuri's house, he doesn't know the spell to get there. I know Viktor, but damn it, it's better if I stay with him now. If he talked to Phichit this morning, he's probably still on his way.”_ He kissed his friend's cheek and flew away, waving back to Yuuri as the latter started to see the sea by the distance. He could practically see Phichit's house from there. Starting to feel tired, he decided to continue on foot, for flying was more magic consuming than it seemed.

 

Walking towards his friend's house, far from his own, Yuuri breathed in the fresh air, already feeling relaxed.

 

And yet, thoughts of his dear familiar still plagued his mind. He often wondered what Vicchan would have thought if he saw him now. The more he thought of it, the more he felt like he wouldn't like the answer and repressed these thoughts in a corner of his mind. None of his friends ever had the courage to tell him the answer, yet things would change if someone did and for once, did not treat him like he was made of glass. He was melancholic and his magic would soon start to reflect his sorry state if he didn't do something. And he was tired of making his friends worry.

 

For some times, when one has hit rock bottom, they only someone to hit them with the truth so that they can climb up on on their own.

 

 

*

 

 

“Thanks again for showing me the way, Otabek.” Viktor and the little fairy were still on their way to the village, while Yuuri was still on his way to Phichit's. While he wasn't that far away, it would still take him the entire afternoon to come back, though Viktor didn't know that. His bags still floating behind him, his broom in his hand and traces of berry juice on the corner of his lips and on his hands. Even though it had been a while now, the witch still couldn't contain his excitement. Though he knew what Yuuri was going through, he was determined to help his muse, his inspiration. While Yuuri did not remembered it, he had done the same for Viktor in his own way. And ever since then, Viktor had longed to see him again. To see that beautiful, brave witch who had saved him. “ I was so tired on my way here, and there weren't a lot of inns too.”

 

Though Otabek did not say anything straight away, he wondered how Viktor could have gotten that far on his own without getting lost. He then remembered that there were a couple of witch villages, wood nymphs and fairies that little all the way to the capital. Some charitable souls must have helped him. Viktor was pretty well known for being a pleasant fellow, so it wouldn't be a surprise.

 

“It's no problem. I wasn't really doing anything, so it's fine. I'm just surprised to see you here.” Though Otabek was the fairy prince, Oberon gave him a lot of free time when he didn't have to study or train his magic, and aside from Yuri, he didn't have many friends. Other fairies did like him, but they often chose to keep a distance, since he was destined to be their ruler one day. “I'm sure Yuuri will be glad to see you.” _“If he doesn't have a heart attack first that is”_ was what he truly thought, though he left it unsaid.

 

For the first time, Viktor didn't not sound excited, but rather worried at the prospect of meeting the witch.

 

“I really hope so. I just want to help him, like he did for me. Yakov had heard from Celestino and Phichit that he was starting to feel weaker. At first, I didn't know it was him, but they showed me a picture and before I knew it, I packed my bags and ran here.” He concluded it with a light chuckle, but Otabek knew that he was worried that it might not work out.

 

“You know, things will work for you. But I'm going to give you one advice. No matter what, be completely honest with him. Neither Yuri or anyone else has spoken their mind since that happened, and I think that someone just needs to push him for once. And if you suggest to train him, I'm sure he'll agree.” Viktor was surprised to hear such a statement from the fairy, but it made him smile nonetheless. He was more observant than he let on, this little fairy. He patted Otabek's head with his finger as a thank you.

 

“Got it. I'll do just that.”

 

“And one more thing.”

 

“Hum, what is it Otabek?”

 

“Even though he's strong, please be careful. He's got a glass-heart.” Viktor nodded, yet the fairy couldn't help but feel worried. Viktor was Viktor after all.

 

They both kept walking, Viktor idly chatting with his little friend.

 

 

*

 

 

“Yuuri! I'm so glad to see you!” As soon as he stepped on the beach, Phichit ran towards him his arms wide open. He crushed Yuuri in a warm embrace, which was returned. His friend's hugs were just like him. Warm, it made you feel like you were at home, protected and nothing could happen to you. Though now, Phichit was more curious about his friend's bag, noticing the flowers and already smelling his favourite sugar cookies. Yuuri let go of him to get the flowers and biscuits, under his friend's gaze, the latter barely containing his excitement. His friend's constant good mood never failed to put Yuuri at ease.

 

“I have your sugar cookies, don't worry.” He handed his friend the bouquet. “But first, Guang Hong gave me those for your mom.” Phichit took them silently, though he did so with a smile. His mother had left them three years ago, and though Phichit claimed that it didn't affect him that much anymore, the nights Yuuri spent calming his friend down proved otherwise. But he was genuinely starting to put this behind him. He couldn't forget his mother, yet he could live his life happily and still think of her without letting these memories become painful ones. He'd still think about her where the anniversary of her death was nearing or cry, but he was starting to move on. “Phichit? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I'll have to thank Guang Hong for the flowers.” Phichit responded. “Before I tell you about I found and get those wonderful cookies, why don't you come with me to see her grave?” Yuuri nodded, following his friend. The grave was just behind Phichit's house, amidst a bed of flowers. Phichit put the bouquet on his mother's grave, before kissing the stone. Yuuri did the same, and bowed down, as a sign of respect for her. They both walked back to seat by the rocks, the highest being almost three times as tall as Yuuri. It was only then that he gave Phichit the box of sugar cookies. “Thank you for the foo- oh wait a second.” He whistled once.

As soon as he did it, a tea pot and two cups came floating their way, along with napkins. “Now, that's better. Thanks for the food Yuuri!” Phichit ate the sugar cookies without a care in the world, while Yuuri was content eating just two and sipping on his tea. He watched the sea, breathed in this fresh air and admired the crystal clear sea spreading before him. The calm, quiet piece of land was like a piece of heaven on earth. Nothing could be heard. Except Phichit munching on sugar cookies like his life depended on it.

 

“Phichit? What is that thing you found in your grimoire?”

 

“Humf?” His friend still had his mouth full of food. Yuuri waited until his friend swallowed his food. “Ah, this. It's some sort of prophecy, legend, fairytale or something from the look of it.” As he continued, his tone became more serious. “I didn't even know that this was there. The prophecy is mainly told through paintings, but there's a text accompanying it. The reason why I wanted you to see it was because there's something off about it.”

 

“Something off?”

 

“You'll understand when you see it. But first, there was someone last night who told me they were dying to see you!” Yuuri guessed who it was as soon as Phichit stood up and cleared his voice. He started to sing, his voice as clear at the sea he watched over. Soon enough, Yuuri could distinguish a golden fish tail in the distance, and long blond hair glistening under the sun. The mermaid stopped right by the rocks and leaned on it with his elbows. Christophe Giacometti, a mermaid who was as kind as he was playful, constantly teasing his friends yet never going too far with it. A gorgeous creature with a wicked sense of humour, like all those of his kind. Aside from Christophe, Yuuri only knew of a few other mermaids.

 

“You called me my love?” And just like all mermaids, Christophe always sounded like he was singing, each sentence akin to a sweet melody. It was then that Christophe turned to look at Yuuri. “Yuuri, my friend! It's been so long since I've seen you here. Seeing you face to face is so much better than through a mirror!” Christophe gave him a bright smile as he held Yuuri's hand with both of his. “I suppose you're here to see what Phichit has found. I'll stay here waiting for you, and if you agree to stay here for a while, i'll even catch your lunch for you.” Yuuri had only planned on staying for a short time, but he couldn't refuse this invitation.

 

“Sure, I'll stay here for a while. It's been a while since I've seen you both.” Christophe and Phichit looked at each other, a bit surprised.

 

“Well, come with me now.” Phichit was ready to stand up, the tea cups and pot floating behind him. But before leaving to his house, he kneeled down to kiss Christophe. Watching them kiss and look at each other like the other was their guiding star, Yuuri admitted that he felt a bit envious. They were in love in a way that was awe inspiring. Yuuri never truly thought of it, aside from one or two wandering thoughts towards Viktor. Perhaps three. Despite his envy, he genuinely felt glad that Phichit managed to find someone who made him glow all the time, even more so than usual. He kissed Christophe's forehead like one would do so for a child, his way of teasing the mermaid, and followed Phichit to his house.

 

He wasn't sure of what to expect, yet he already had a bad feeling about this.

 

 

*

 

“Viktor, for a genius, you can be such an idiot.” As soon as Viktor arrived in the village, Yuri was waiting for him. The witch, completely ignoring the remark, beamed at the sight of his little fairy and Otabek did the same, albeit more discreetly. Yuri gave a sweet smile to his lover, before turning his attention back to Viktor. “Seriously, you never thought that getting inside Yuuri's house _might_ have be been more difficult that trying to crack the lock with magic?” Yuri couldn't believe it. As soon as he had left Yuuri's side, he flew at full speed, managing to get back to the village quickly. He wished Yuuri could have seen how better he'd become at controlling his powers.

 

“Well, I was too excited.” Viktor was sheepish. “So you'll show me how to get in there?”

 

“I'll show you, since you want to help him, but let me tell you something first.” Viktor readied himself, while Otabek knew what was coming. He was already smirking in advance. The witch nodded, ready for anything at this point. “If you hurt him, if you make him cry again or make his state worse than it already is, I swear on Oberon's and my grandfather's name that you will regret it. I will beat, cut and burn your body until there's nothing left of it. And I'm staying with you until he gets back. Got it?” Though he was most likely exaggerating, Viktor knew better than to question this. He hadn't met Yuuri properly yet, but to see that he was so loved was a good thing.

“I promise that I won't hurt him. You have my word.” Viktor put his hand on his heart. “I'll take of him.” Yuri nodded, before giving him the spell that could open Yuuri's house. Viktor came in, along with Makkachin and finally put down his bags on the ground. Otabek got off his shoulder to kiss Yuri goodbye, having to return to the fairies' village.

 

“I'll see you later tonight, Yura.” He cupped Yuri's cheek and kissed him on the forehead this time. “I love you.” Yuri returned the gesture, pressing his lips on his lover's forehead. Even when they were only friends, this had been their routine. It was a good luck charm and a sign of affection that was far more intimate than any kiss or gesture for them.

 

“I love you too. I'll be back once Yuuri is here.” They embraced each other one more time before letting go. As Otabek flew back to their village, Yuri whispered the spell required to close the house. Inside, he couldn't see Viktor, only his bags by the bookshelves and nothing else. He was ready to yell at him for disappearing again, until he took a good look at the glass door leading to Yuuri's garden. As colourful and pleasant to see as its owner. Flowers and plants for both fairies and witches, flowers which scents alone could charm you. A burst of colours as far as the eye could see. And in the midst of all this beauty, a single grey stone. It stood out among all the colours.

 

Vicchan's grave.

 

A constant reminder for him of Yuuri's melancholy and pain.

 

Viktor was kneeling in front of it, and talking to it as if he was talking to Vicchan himself.

 

 

*

 

On Phichit's desk was the prophecy or tale he had found. According to him, it was in an envelope at the very end of the grimoire. Despite having possessed it for quite some time, he had been surprised upon finding it the night before. It was as if it had appeared suddenly. And though the envelope was thin, one should not be deceived by magic. The prophecy was a long piece of parchment. Phichit had already seen it, so he sat while his friend examined it. Before looking at the painted tale, Yuuri decided to read the text, in the hopes of having more clues.

 

_Those secrets of the past that have remained untold,_

_Which the present shall now unfold._

 

_The witch crowned by loss and victory is the only one who can slay the beast,_

_Saving us from a cruel future, a terrible fate._

_For we won't become this monster's feast._

_Even as it tries to destroy our beloved sea,_

_Our forest,_

_Our lovers and friends,_

_We shall fight._

_Fight to help the witch._

_Yet to end the past's cruelty,_

_The witch shall overcome his own misery,_

_Fighting, learning, hurting,_

_He shall be guided by one victorious twice._

 

_And thus peace will be restored again,_

_The beast from the past burned in the flames of rebirth._

 

 

He focused his attention on the illustrations, and upon a closer inspection, he understood what Phichit meant by “something off.” The illustrations were not hard to understand, they were merely a clearer transcription of the prophecy. The witch was seen burning a dark creature, as another witch was restraining it. Yuuri couldn't explain it, and probably neither could Phichit, but he has some sort of déjà vu. He had the feeling that this was something both familiar and foreign to him. “It's weird. I feel like I've seen this somewhere, yet it's the first time I even look at it.” He let his hands touch the parchment, as if trying to remember some long forgotten memory. “I don't know why I'm even saying this, but I think that it really did appear out of the blue.”

 

Phichit nodded.

 

“I had the same feeling. That's why I wanted you to look at it.” The sea witch was worried about continuing, yet kept going. “And I didn't want to think about it, but from what you told me, don't you think that the creature in there remind you of...” He didn't want to hurt Yuuri and he couldn't bring himself to continue.

 

“It looks like the shadow that attacked Vicchan. I couldn't see it clearly that night, but I- I remember the cuts on his body.” Yuuri then kept going, trying desperately to ignore the tears that were threatening to fall. “But that damn thing has been sealed. It's never going to come back.” He didn't like this. He didn't like being calm and then cry his heart out over some prophecy, tale, legend, whatever it was. Every time he tried not to think about his familiar, it only made things worse and he ended up losing his courage and motivation once again. Yet he knew he was good. He knew he was capable of great things.

 

And he could never fully believe it.

 

For he was scared.

 

He longed for his magic, to play with fire like he used to.

 

Though none of them said anything, they both noticed how the witch depicted looked an awful lot like Yuuri. But they tried to tell themselves that it was nothing but a coincidence.

 

Phichit stood up to put a hand on his shoulder, silently. They decided not to talk about this parchment for now, rather deciding to stay with Christophe for the day. Yuuri was more than thankful for the distraction, not wanting his head to be plagued by memories of the small, tattered corpse he buried. Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand tightly, a gentle reminder that whatever Yuuri did, he wasn't alone in this. He would always have his friends by his side. And though that did not bring back the spark in his eyes, it was enough for now. For now it was good. He would talk and play with his friends in the water, practice some simple spell yet never using his own fire.

 

For now, Christophe's crystalline laugher and Phichit's smile were enough.

 

As he flew back home, to his safe warm house, he tried not to think about this tale he had read. Whatever it was, it wasn't true. Prophecies, legends, tales and so on didn't always turn out to be true.

 

It _couldn't_ be true.

 

 

*

 

 

He spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon at Phichit's, and by the time he came back to the village, the sun was setting. The entire village was basked in oranges, reds and yellows. A hint of purple there and there, as most witches closed their shops or went for a drink at the local tavern. Those outside greeted him with more enthusiasm than usual for some reason. He greeted them back, yet couldn't quite pinpoint why they kept looking at him or his house with such a happy expression. Some of them even seemed curious, except for Leo and Guang Hong, who were sitting on their front porch and were enjoying a cup of tea. They waved at him before he whispered the spell to open his house.

 

As soon as he stepped inside, he was welcomed by a surprise.

 

Leaping towards him was Makkachin, making him lose his balance.

 

And fall hard on his back.

 

“What the hell...?” He didn't know what was happening, wondering how that dog got here. He could sense that it was a familiar. Makkachin kept on licking his face and for a short moment, Yuuri forgot that someone he didn't know what most likely in his house. He had the impression of having seen that dog somewhere. Before he could try to push the familiar away, he saw Yuri fly in his direction, coming from upstairs. Now that he truly paid attention and wasn't distracted by an adorable dog, he finally could hear the faint sound of water running from upstairs. “Yuri, what is going on here? Where did that dog come from? And who's upstairs?” Yuuri often said to the fairy that he didn't mind it if he wanted to bring someone here, but it felt off.

 

“Calm down. It's...uh, it's hard to explain. It's better if you meet him without me saying anything.” Yuri looked annoyed but softened a bit. “I just hope he can help you. Now that you're here, I have to head back to the village.” Before leaving, they both looked at each other for seconds that felt like an hour. Nothing was said, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

 

“ _Good luck and don't have a heart attack.”_

 

“ _I swear Yuri, if it's another prank from Mila-”_

 

“ _Just, good luck.”_

 

Yuri flew away, and the witch finally managed to get the familiar off of him. Taking his bag, he went upstairs straight to his bathroom. On his way, he took notice of the broom by the staircase and the bags right next to it. The door was slightly open, and from the smell coming from there, whoever that person was, they were using his salts and oils. He knew that it was someone Yuri trusted, or seemed to trust, but still. He didn't lose one moment, opening the door in one swift movement. First, the steam assaulted his glasses, which he put on his head. Then came the sweet smell of roses, coming from the oils and salts he kept there. As soon as the steam cleared a bit, the sight before him made was more than he could bear.

 

There, in his own bathtub, was the man he practically worshipped.

 

Viktor Nikiforov was in his bathtub.

 

Gorgeous, strong, talented, _gloriously naked_ Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Yuuri didn't know if it was because of the steam or something else, but it felt awfully hot in there.

 

“Viktor...? What are you doing here?” His voice had a higher pitch than usual. As soon as Viktor heard him, he stood up, splashing water all around.

 

“Yuuri! At last we meet again!” Extending his hand like some sort of grand star, he continued under Yuuri's shocked gaze. “Starting from today, I'm going to be your mentor! With my help, you'll be one of the greatest witches in the entire kingdom again!” Yuuri didn't know what to say, thinking about the conversation he had with Yuri earlier that day. He couldn't believe it. Viktor was still standing there, _completely naked_ , waiting for an answer. It seemed crazy. It seemed too good to be true. His head was a mess right now, thoughts of his friends worried about him, Vicchan, Viktor were all becoming an endless whirlwind of thoughts.

 

His idol seemed to have noticed his state of mind, stepping out of the bathtub and holding both of Yuuri's hands. Said Yuuri going beetroot.

 

“Listen to me Yuuri, you don't realise how gifted you are, how wonderful you are. It would be a shame to give up on your magic, and I know deep down you long for it.” Yuuri was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. “Your familiar, your friends, yourself. You can't give up on all that.” Hearing Viktor say it, on top of everyone else was most likely the sign he needed. “Even if you're not sure, Yuri, Phichit, everyone believe in you. So believe in that. I know you don't want to give up on magic. Give me a chance to help you.” Yuuri knew that now, he couldn't keep on being like this. He didn't know why Viktor wanted to help him so much, but if it was a gift from the stars, he wasn't going to refuse. He had to give this a shot. For himself, for his friends and most of all, Vicchan. He wanted to honour his familiar, and it was time he actually tried to do so. _“I'm just a dime a dozen witch, but I can try.”_ He thought of the last few weeks, the last few months and felt like an idiot.

 

This was the sign he was waiting for.

 

And his friends wouldn't worry about him anymore.

 

“Yes...I'll try.” His voice was akin to a whisper, but Viktor heard it nonetheless, beaming. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, not caring for his lack of clothing. He was blushing a bit too much for his liking. “Hum...Viktor?”

 

“Yes Yuuri?” Viktor's face was dangerously close to his.

 

“Please put some clothes on. I'll be in my room.” Viktor let go of him as quickly as he had embraced him, picking up his clothes from the chair nearby. Yuuri went back to his room, and sat on his bed. Now that he had met his idol, his muse, he knew what Yuri meant when he wished him luck. Though his mind was still plagued by thoughts of his dear familiar, he smiled. He didn't know what found interesting in him, nor how he knew him, but he was going to give him a chance. He hadn't given up on himself yet. He wasn't completely sure about this, he wasn't exactly confident, but for now it was good.

 

“ _Yeah, for now it's good.”_

 

 

_Unknown to him, a danger he thought long gone would block his path once again, and it shall demand more than Viktor's training to overcome it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes : 
> 
> \- Vines are linked to fairies and their powers.  
> \- Oberon : King of the fairies who is also known to appear in "A Midsummer Night's Dream" as Titania's consort. Though he will appear in the second and last part, his appearance is inspired by the persona Oberon in the Persona series.  
> \- Tiamat : an oc, named after the goddess of sea and chaos.
> 
> Next part ("Rebirth") will be up as soon as possible!


End file.
